Vive La Revolution, Or Not
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: The Pokemon, tired of Human oppression, start up a revolution. Ch 5: Misty makes her choice...to join the herd, or not? (Got the idea fom Farla, read her revolution story, too) R/R!
1. Mercy

Disclaimer-I don't own Pokemon

Mercy

"Shh, baby, it's all right," Delia comforted, as her 3-year-old son Ash wailed in her arms. He clutched at her shirt collar and buried his face in her chest.

"Mommy, I'm a-scared!" Ash whimpered.

"It's all right, it's all right," she repeated.

Delia, of course, knew that it wasn't all right. Just behind her, she could hear Pallet Town being destroyed. By Pokemon.

The Pokemon Wars, called by all the Revolution, had been raging for only a few months. The Pokemon were freedom fighters and claimed they wanted freedom and independence from humans. They claimed that since the Humans were unmerciful, they would show their superiority with civilized warfare, if there was such a thing. But the Pokemon seemed to be ardent in their purpose and ruthless in their battles. The innocents were dying with the rest.

Covering her son's head with her hand, she pressed forward.

She quickly hit the ground and curled herself and her son into a protective ball as a huge piece of shrapnel blazed past her head, cutting trees into stumps like a cannonball. Ash dug his small nails into the fibers of her shirt as she lay on the ground, shivering with terror.

"Mommy, where Daddy?" Ash whimpered. "I wan' Daddy."

"Daddy…Daddy can't be here right now," Delia said, thinking about Nathan. He was one of the first killed in front-line battle, not far from Pallet Town. "But you have me."

Delia picked her way up and started running again.

Suddenly, she tripped over something. A stone or a fallen branch, or even a hole in the road, she didn't know. Her arms flew open as she hit the ground and Ash rolled away from her, hitting his head on a stone and losing consciousness.

"Oh, God…Ash, please be OK," Delia whispered, digging her fingers into the dirt and crawling to her son. She couldn't feel her leg, and she knew it was broken. Blood smeared on the ground where she dragged it. It was useless now, absolutely useless. Damn it all!

Delia heard a noise behind her. Quickly turning her head, she saw shapes in the distance. Pokemon rebels! Delia quickened her speed, but she had barely gotten 3 feet when they came upon her.

They were Pikachus, wild Pikachus, and they spoke to each other in Pikachu tongue. Delia strained to hear what little she knew of the Pikachu language.

" Pi kachu!" one of them, a female, said. (Translation: A human!)

"Pi ka chupi," another, a male said. (Translation: And her litter.)

Another male went over to Ash, and Delia was stricken with fear as it talked. "Chuka pi ka chupi, ka?" (Translation: Puny for a human, huh?) The Pikachu poked Ash with it's tail. "Pi ka." (Translation: It's hurt.)

"Please…please don't hurt my baby," Delia whispered hoarsely.

"Chu pi, ka," the first male said. (Translation: She's hurt, too.)

"Chu, pi ka chu pi ka chu?" another female asked. (Translation: Well, what should we do with them?)

The second male smirked. "Pi ka chu pi ka chu pi, ka chu pi kachu pi ka chupi." (Translation: I think we should leave them here, and give those humans what they deserve.)

The first female gasped. "Pipi! Ka chupi ka chu pi! (Translation: Rainstorm! We couldn't do that!)

"Ka chu, Pichu?" Rainstorm asked. (Translation: Why not, Tempest?)

"Ka…" Tempest said. (Translation: Oh…)

The first male stepped in. This was the leader of the group, an elderly male named Sage, or Ka in Pikachu language. Sage was the father of both Rainstorm and Tempest and the only alpha Pikachu, his wife, Stormi, or Kapi, having passed away two years ago. "Chupi, Pipi. Ka chu pi ka chu." (Translation: Enough, Rainstorm. We shall take them in.)

"Pi!" Rainstorm protested. (Translation: But!"

"Kachu! Pi ka chu pi ka Chupikachu Pika chu pi ka. Chu pi ka chupi ka." (Translation: Silence! We shall take them to Viridian River and nurse them. They will live among us.)

Rainstorm furiously turned his back on his aging father and turned to his sister. "Chu pi kachu pi, Pichu? Pi ka chupi Ka chu pi kachupi?" (Translation: And what about you, Tempest? Do you support Sage in his decision?)

Tempest felt cornered, and she spoke hesitantly. "Ka, chu pi." (Translation: Yes, I do)

Rainstorm was outraged. "Ka chupi ka chupi ka chu? Pika, chu pika. Chupi ka chu pika, chupi ka? Chu pi ka chu pika Pika ka chu?" (Translation: What about that baby of yours? Current, I believe. Humans killed your husband, didn't they? Don't you want to protect Current from them?)

Tempest flinched at the thought of her late husband, Surge, but answered clearly. "Pi ka chu pika chu pikachu. Pi kachu Ka." (Translation: Not at the loss of innocents. I support Sage.)

Rainstorm hissed violently, his fur on end. "Pi ka chu pi, ka chu pi ka Chu!" (Translation: If that's the case, may you rot in Hell!) Rainstorm turned and bounded away into the forest, disappearing from sight.

Sage went to Delia's aid. Tempest and the second female, Charges, went to Ash. Delia was quickly losing consciousness, and the last thing she remembered was Sage leaning over her and examining her face.

Delia awoke to the sun shining on her face and the prickly feeling of grass on her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly and she realized that the hellish events of last night were over. She was safe and alive and Ash…

Ash! Oh, Christ, he was still out there with wild Pikachu and God knows what had happened to him.

Delia moved to get up but was grounded. Looking at her wasted leg, she saw that it had been set with sticks with a bottom made of thick tree bark. The sticks were tied together with vines and it formed a little cage around her leg, a lot like the fencing around trees in a park.

To her left, she heard someone laughing. Rolling over, carefully not crushing her leg, she saw that it was Ash. He was sitting up in the field, a bandage of leaves stuck together with tree sap around his head. And he was playing, yes, _playing_ with a little Pikachu. This Pikachu, unlike the ones from last night, was a baby, and like Sage and Rainstorm, was male.

It was Current, Tempest's baby.

Ash saw his mother and waved at her, his eyes sparkling. "Mommy! Mommy! I found somet'ing! I found somet'ing!"

"Yes, you did," Delia called back, trying to be cheerful. She was terrified. She'd seen what Pikachus could do. They looked sweet and innocent, but they were back-stabbers to the core and their electric blasts could kill. Just a spark could kill her son…

Delia struggled but remained grounded. Her leg was busted, and without it, she could do nothing but watch and pray.

Ash was not frightened at all. He was quite enjoying playing with Current, or Pika, as Current was known in Pikachu language. Current had tiny sparks coming from his cheeks but it didn't seem to faze Ash. Ah, well, play with fire, get burned.

Tempest walked in front of Delia. She was carrying a large leaf filled with little berries. Healing berries.

"Pi, ka chu pi ka chu," Tempest said, wondering if the human would understand. (Translation: Here, I brought you some food.)

Delia did not understand all of what Tempest said, but she had heard 'food', and she was painfully reminded of her empty stomach. Delia knew that poison did not grow around here and she had eaten these berries before. The Pikachu couldn't trick her. So, she concluded, the food must be okay.

Delia popped a berry in her mouth, and she almost swooned. It was sugar-sweet, maybe even better, melted in her mouth and slid down her throat easily. Which was good, because she didn't have enough energy to chew. The rumbling in her stomach slowly ceased as she ate the berries one by one.

Tempest made another attempt to communicate with the human. "Pi ka chupi Pikachu. Pi ka chupi ka chu. Pi ka chu pi ka." (Translation: We are friendly Pikachu. We have taken you in. You are safe with us.)

Delia didn't understand a single word Tempest said, but she could read the gestures, the facial expression, and the kind tone of voice. And Delia nodded.

Tempest nodded and turned away. Rainstorm had been wrong about the humans. Just have a little mercy and you could live together. Just because Rainstorm had a bad experience with humans…and Surge had died because of them…

Tempest quickly shook her head to clear her of such thoughts. Surge's death was not the fault of this human or her litter. Surge had volunteered for this army…the one that Mewtwo had started. And besides, she could compare herself with this Human. She was young, with a son and without a man, and so was Delia.

Sage was motioning to her, and she went to her father.

"Chu pi ka, Ka?" she asked. (Translation: What is it, Sage?)

"Chu pi ka chu pi ka chu pi," Sage answered. (Translation: I don't think we can hide them here.)

"Ka?" Tempest yelped. (Translation: What?)

"Chu pi ka chupika chu pi. Kachu pi ka chu." (Translation: This is a heavily used place. Others would find them.)

Tempest looked puzzled. "Pi ka chu pi kachu pi." (Translation: But this is a neutral zone.)

Sage shook his head. "Kachu pi ka chu pi kachu pi. Ka chu pi ka chupi ka, chu pi ka chu." (Translation: Only if there are no humans here. If we want to protect them, we must move on.)

Tempest fell silent. "Pi ka." (Translation: I see.)

"Chu pi ka chu pi ka pika. Chu pi ka chu pika." (Translation: You are in charge of the humans. I well get the others.)

"Chu." (Translation: Yes.)

The Pikachus, toting Delia and Ash, were reported missing from the clearings of the Viridian-Pallet Forest. They traveled deep into the woods and settled in the river valley of the Viridian River.

They moved just in time. A huge battle was about to take place where they had previously lived.

Well, that's chapter one. I got the idea for this story from Pokemon Revolution by Farla. Go read it. It's on my Fave's List.


	2. Fear

Disclaimer-See chapter 1

Fear

13-year-olds Violet, Lily, and Daisy were arguing.

"I _still_ think we should get those collars for our Pokemon. The ones that make them free of Mewtwo's control?" Violet said.

"I don't think we should," Lily said. "I trust our Pokemon. And the Pokemon's Surgeon General said it could really hurt them."

"What do you know, Violet?" Lily snapped. "You don't know anything about Mewtwo! He controls our Pokemon! No amount of trust in the world can stop that!" She turned to Daisy. "What about you, Daisy?"

"Uh…" Daisy hadn't been prepared to be put on the spot like that. "I think…uh…maybe we should let Mom and Dad…"

"Vi-vi? Day-dee? Lil-lee?"

All of them stopped arguing too look at their little sister, Misty. Misty, like Ash, was 3 years old, and she walked around with a Teddy Bear in her arms.

"What wrong? Why are pee-po so a-scared?"

"It's nothing, Misty, just a little scare," Lily said, not wanting to let her sister in on the terrible news.

"Fear make weak."

"Yes, fear makes people weak."

"I not a-scared." With that, Misty turned and walked out.

"Not yet, you mean," Violet said.

"Violet! That was a horrible thing to say!" Daisy yelped.

"Well, if we don't get these collars, our Pokemon will turn on us, and then what'll happen to us? To Mom and Dad? To Misty? We'll all die. In the bat of an eyelash we'll all be dead!" Violet turned and stomped away, slamming the door shut behind her.

Daisy and Lily looked at each other hopelessly. "I…" Daisy started.

But she was cut off by a scream not of this Earth.

"Oh, Jesus!" Daisy screamed. "Violet!"

Lily broke into a cold sweat and her feet rooted to the floor. "Oh, God…"

Violet ran into the room, carrying Misty. Violet's face was stricken and pasty-white.

"Violet? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Quick." Violet scooped up some breathers (A/N: Those are the things that look like kazoos that the Pokemon people use to breathe underwater…it was in the episode that Misty played a mermaid) and handed them to her sister, putting one in Misty's mouth. "I'll explain later. Just get in the pool!"

Lily jumped in, then Daisy, and finally Violet, still holding Misty, jumped.

Violet led her sister into the clam they used as scenery. After making sure Lily and Daisy got in safely, Violet closed the clam after her.

Pressing a button, she pulled off her breather while the clam drained of water.

"Violet? What happened? What's wrong!"

Violet buried her face in her hands and started crying. "Mom and Dad…the Pokemon…Oh, God…"

"What wrong? What happen to Mommy 'n' Daddy?" Misty asked.

Lily and Daisy felt sick. They knew exactly what had happened.

Lily touched Violet's arm. "How many?"

"Three. A Seel, a Staryu, and a Starmie."

"Did they see you?"

"No, they didn't. I walked out to see blood…Mom and Dad's throats ripped out." Violet started sobbing into her hands.

Misty burst into tears. "Vi-vi! Stop! Stop! What wrong?"

"Come here." Daisy took Misty in her arms and hugged her. "Just be quiet, Misty. Shh."

"They might come after us," Violet said. "So I locked us in here. This clam is made of Cloyster shells so I think we should be safe from a Seel."

"Day-dee? Are we 'kay?"

"Yes, we are," Daisy soothed. "We're safe."

"Mommy and Daddy?"

"No…listen, sis, Mommy and Daddy won't be here for a long, long time. In fact, they…they went on a long vacation."

"Wheel-we?"

"Yes, a very, very long vacation far from here. And they might go lost, so they won't come back for awhile. But they wanted us to stay in here for a long time, about an hour or so."

"Okies." Misty yawned. "I sleepy. Night-night." 

Misty curled up into a little ball and fell asleep on Daisy's lap, sucking her thumb. Daisy stroked her sister's hair as all three of them sobbed for not only their parents, but for their lost world.

A world of safety had disappeared with a flick of the wrist. What had overtaken them now was much stronger than security.

And that was fear.

Wow, a sharp contrast to the last chapter. I know Violet, Lily, and Daisy are OOC, but they only continually say 'like' and 'duh' when there is nothing to worry about. Right now, they fear for their lives, and for Misty's.

REVIEW!!


	3. GoodBye

Disclaimer-Read the others.

Note, okay time for Q&A about the dialogue, seeing as it confused one of you.

Q-"The Pokemon Surgeon General said that it could really hurt them." How?

A-That remains to be seen. I got the idea form the chips that Farla uses.

Q-"Fear make weak." Where did that come from?

A-We all know Misty is extremely tough, with only one known fear: Bugs. She doesn't like being weak; thus, she doesn't like being afraid.

Q-"Violet ran into the room, carrying Misty." You didn't say they left the same way. Thus the problem with lack of detail.

A-Well, there's only one door.

Q-"Pressing a button, she pulled off her breather while the clam drained of water." Ugh, for a minute there I thought it was the breather.

A-Sorry.

Q-"Mom and Dad's throats ripped out." Why didn't Misty see it?

A-Well, Violet left the room not long after Misty. She, a 13-year-old, can outrun a 3-year-old and get to the room before Misty, see her parents, and run back, catching her sister along the way.

Q-"Vi-vi! Stop! Stop! What wrong?" Didn't she just hear what Violet said?

A-See, Misty is 3 years old, and she doesn't understand much of this. Misty doesn't even know what a 'throat' is. All she knows is that her sister is upset, and she's frustrated because she doesn't know why.

Q-"They might go lost." They might get lost.

A-AAAHHH! STUPID TYPO!!! My spellcheck doesn't cover this. Heck, it doesn't even know the word 'spellcheck'.

I hope this explains your questions.

On with the fic!

And don't worry, I won't wreck the characters to make a point. Ash will still be stubborn, Misty will be short-tempered, Brock will be…Brock, and it goes on and on and on and…you get the idea. But remember, my characters are 7 years younger than they are in the show, and they are under different circumstances than they were in the show. So it will take some time for them to become un-OOC. 

OOOOHHHH big note. Brock only has 3 siblings, not 10. You'll se why soon enough,

Anyway, on with the fic. (Again) 

Good-Bye

Flint was pacing.

"Will you please stop it!" Lee hissed. "You are driving me crazy!" She bounced the newest baby, Ivan, up and down on her lap. "And when I'm upset, Ivan doesn't sleep!"

"How can I help it, Lee? There is a war raging out there and I can't do anything about it!"

"Well, if you must do something, go make sure our children aren't in danger!" Lee snapped. She was tired of hearing Flint yell about how useless he was in the war.

"Fine!" Flint marched out of the room and slammed the door. 

Ivan started crying, and Lee yelled out in anger.

Brock had been playing with his little Onix when Flint walked into the baby-proof playroom. "Hi-a, Daddy!" Brock said. "Where Mommy?"

"Taking care of your brother. What are you doing?"

"Pwaying soldier wit' Onix." Brock picked up a block, one of those plastic blocks made to look like wood that little children played with, and whapped Onix's head. The baby Onix squealed and bit at the block. Brock laughed. "Good Onix! Good Onix!"

"Where's Susan and Garret?"

"In their room. Daddy, will you pway wif me?" 

Flint stood there. "I'd much rather be a soldier than play one." He walked out.

Brock gave him a surprised look, then went back to playing with Onix.

Susan and Garret, the twins, were asleep in their cribs. Flint made a head count. Ivan was with Lee, Brock was in the other room, a room where he could not hurt himself, and the twins were asleep. All 4 of their children were safe, and so was Lee. The concrete walls and sturdy locks could keep the Pokemon out of the Pewter City Gym.

He took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart. Slowly, he went over to the desk they kept in Susan and Garret's room for lack of better place to keep it.

He pulled out a paper and a pencil, and wrote out a note.

It took his 15 minutes to get it all out, but he finished it and left it on the desk. He walked out and shut the door, enveloping the room in darkness.

Quietly, he went to the room he and his wife shared. He went to their closet and pulled out a box. He pulled off the lid and stared at the rifle he had stored there.

He picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. Digging deeper into the box, he found bullets and powder. He shoved those items into his pocket, got up, shut the closet door, and walked out.

Lee was sleeping on the couch, and Ivan was in his playpen. Flint leaned over and kissed his wife. Lee moaned and turned over, but did not awaken.

He walked out the front door and locked it as he shut it behind him.

Dear Lee, __

As you have noticed, I have left the house. I don't know how long I've been gone, but know that I will be gone for a long time.

I've decided that as a citizen of the Kanto region, it is my duty to protect it from harm, and in this case, Mewtwo. I have joined the Pewter City militia. I am not permitted to write to you or correspond with you in any way, nor you with me, for fear of it falling into the wrong hands. Do not try to come after me, or the general will have you shot. We cannot have civilians interfering with our operations.

The gym has been left entirely to your care. It should protect you from harm, but guard it well.

Tell the children I love them and wish I could see them. Take good care of them. I don't doubt you will hate me for doing this, but know that I love you, Lee, and that's why I must leave. If I die, know that I love you.

Sincerely,

Flint Slate

Lee dropped the note, and it fluttered to the desk.

"You son of a 6!tc#," she whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks. "How can you leave me to die…and leave our children to die with me?"

The doctor called her in to the next room to give her the results of her tests.

Lee was to die within 5 years of MND.

Well, that's it. Flint left for the army, and Lee is dying of MND. I know I took a more noble view on Flint, but he struck me as the kind of guy who would leave for the army. The whole bit on 'I don't doubt you will hate me' was taken from the show, how he knew Brock would hate him for deserting the family.

REVIEW!!


	4. A Discovered Rumor

Disclaimer-Pokemon is not mine

To Alex Warlorn-OK, Alex, I know you're a great critique, but you have to give me a break on this. Just please bear in mind that I'm still sorta a newbie. In one month I'll have been a writer for a year. I've got 4 Pokemon stories up, so I'm still generally new at the Pokemon stories. (If you read my DBZ fics, they're all much better, and I got lucky with my Passions fanfics) And I stopped watching Pokemon, because, well, you have to admit, it's getting kinda corny.

BTW, Lee said 'How could he leave me to die' because she IS dying. Her doctor's appointment was a day after he left, so he must have known she scheduled an appointment, thus, he must have known something was wrong. He should've stuck around long enough to do that.

Also, it's my duty to screw up ages. That's just my way. So Brock is 3 like the rest of them.

On with the fic!

A Discovered Rumor

Misty burst through the door of the Cerulean City gym. It was 10 years after her parents' deaths, 10 years since she and her sisters had become orphans, and 7 years since they had told her the truth of their parent's death.

"Misty!" Daisy called. "Come back here!"

Misty kept running. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't remain trapped in the company of death. She couldn't stay isolated from the world. She needed to free herself. She couldn't stand it.

She ran past the shut up houses lining the empty streets, the closed-up Pokemon center, the abandoned shops and theaters. Faintly, she heard her sisters calling for her, and she could hear their footsteps running behind her. She quickened her pace until she was in an all-out sprint.

She was approaching the hill that faced the Cerulean River, which led straight to the Viridian.

"Misty!" Lily screeched behind her, echoed by calls from Daisy and Violet.

Misty was crazed by desire to get out. She looked around frantically for a means of escape. Both ways were cut off by buildings. The only way out was to jump.

"MISTY!!"

Misty leaped over the edge of the hill, her legs pumping in the air. Her hair lifted up in its roots and she made impact into the Cerulean River.

The cold water shocked her to her sense as she bobbed to the surface, gasping for breath. The river's current dragged her underwater and she fought to the surface. Taking a deep breath of air, she dived underwater. She could swim better underneath the water, where the current was not quite as strong and would not force her along so quickly. 

Despite her efforts, she bobbed to the surface like a floating cork, and her arm rammed into a rock. Her arm began to bleed, and the water around her turned red. She swore under her breath as she held onto her arm with one hand and tried to swim with just her legs.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm and yank her up into mid-air. She screamed and kicked her legs. Her arms flew around wildly, smacking the one who held her up. "Lemme go, lemme go!" she screeched.

"Hey! Calm down!" 

The one holding her turned around and dropped her on the ground. Misty stood up, brushing of her legs, and looked at him up and down. He was dressed in ragged blue jeans, and black shirt, a jacket, sneakers, socks, and a cap. It was Ash Ketchum, now 13.

"Here." he said. He yanked off his jacket and wrapped it around her arm, tying it with the sleeves. "You okay?

"Y…yeah," Misty said. "So, the rumors were true…a boy does live out here."

"Rumors? About me? Damn, I tried to be careful…"

"You…you joined with the Pokemon."

He laughed. "Who told you that?"

"You've been seen with the Pikachu! You are a traitor!"

He laughed again. "Please. Those Pikachu are neutral. My mother and I joined with them after Pallet Town was destroyed."

"Pallet Town…" Her sisters had told her about Pallet Town, how it was the first to fall.

"Lemme guess...you're from Cerulean."

Misty looked shocked. "How…how did you…"

Ash pointed downstream. "There's a hill right there that leads to Cerulean."

"You're good."

"I know."

"You're cocky, too."

He grinned. "I know. So, what are you doing out here?"

"I ran away," Misty stated the obvious plainly. "I couldn't stand living in isolation anymore. The gym was just too…empty, I guess. Hollow."

He gave her a questioning look. "You tell me where you live seconds after accusing me of being a traitor. Why?"

"I…I honestly don't know. That's not my usual way. You must be special." Her eyes narrowed. "But that usually is the line of the enemy."

"No enemy here. I'll prove it to you." He stuck his thumb and index finger in his mouth and whistled.

There was a few seconds of silence, and suddenly the bushes rattled. Misty look at him, and he grinned at her and started talking Pikachu language. "Pika, chu pi, Pikapi! Ka chu pi!" (Translation: Current, it's me, Ash! Come on out!)

A rodent bounded out of the bushes and hopped into his arms. It was a Pikachu. "This is Pika, or Current," he said, turning back to Misty. "We've known each other for 10 years. He's harmless. Well…unless you grab his tail. Ka chu pi, Pika?" (Translation: Ain't that right, Current?)

"Chu!" Current said, smiling. (Translation: Yeah)

"Here." Ash plopped Current into Misty's arm. "See for yourself."

Misty flinched, waiting for the shock, but nothing happened. Current hopped out of her arms and landed on all fours, shaking out his fur, wet from rubbing against Misty's soaked clothes.

"Current is…your Pokemon?" Misty asked.

Ash shook his head. "Current and I are like brothers. We grew up together."

"But he came…"

"We call each other with whistles, and sometimes I carry him around just for kicks."

"But you treat him as if he can't…"

"Current isn't very trusting of strangers. I have to communicate to him if strangers want to talk to him."

"Can a I finish a sen…"

"Nope."

Misty threw up her hands, annoyed. "All right, I believe you. But…" Misty reached into her pocket and pulled out some Pokeballs. (A/N: She doesn't have her backpack. Remember, she didn't plan on running away. It was a just a crazed spur-of the-moment thing to get out) "I have very loyal Pokemon to kick your @$$."

Ash frowned. "Do they have collars?"

"Yes…"

Ash shook his head and sighed. "You honestly think that gains your Pokemon's loyalty? Do you have any idea what collars do to them?"

"What, Mr. Expert? How are you supposed to know what they do if you haven't been in civilization for 10 years?"

"Believe me, I've seen plenty of collared Pokemon when I go into town for food and clothes. First of all, there is no direct mind control involved. All those tight collars do is cut off some air supply. That makes the mind simpler and easier to control. Secondly, those collar are engineered to shock a Pokemon when it does something wrong. It's like an invisible pet fence. The Pokemon learns that if it does what it's supposed to, it won't get shocked. Soon enough, the Pokemon turns into a brainless simpleton who would fall for the wallet inspector prank."

Misty looked down at the Pokeballs in her hand. "Are…are you sure…"

"Absolutely. I've seen it with my own eyes."

Misty shoved her hand in her pocket. "Well, maybe."

Current pulled on Ash's pant leg. "Pikapi, ka chupi ka chu pi. Ka chu pi ka chu pi ka chu pi ka chu." (Translation: Ash, we shouldn't be out here. Our moms will kill us if they find us out here.)

"Pi, ka chu pi, Pika." (Translation: Yeah, we should go, Current) Ash turned to Misty. "If you're so intent on not going back, come with us."

Current pulled on Ash's pant leg. "Pikapi, ka chu pi. Ka chupi ka." (Translation: Ash, we really have to go. It's getting dark.)

"Last chance to turn back," Ash said.

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Go back? Hell, no. I'm coming with you."

"Then let's go."

"CHU!" Current yelled. (Translation: Now!)

Ash took hold of Misty's arm and started to lead her away. Current ran ahead of them. 

The sun was slowly fading, and shadows dance across the ground as they ran.

"It'll be dark soon," Ash called back to her. "By the way, my name's Ash!"

"I'm Misty!" she called back, as they sped along the unbeaten trail.

That's it for Ch. 4!

By the way, Ash and Delia stay with the Pikachu because they give them protection. If they went back to civilization, they'd be more prone to attack.

REVIEW!!


	5. Among The Pikachu

Disclaimer-Pokemon is not mine

Things You Should Know Before We Continue:

1. Misty was actually 10 when they told her about her parent's deaths. That was a typo, a mistake on my part.

2. Mewtwo was built so that there is no clone degeneration. 

3. 10 years is not that long for a war. England and France had a war going on for 116 years.

4. Brock is the same age as Ash and Misty. They are all 13.

5. Most animals are considered adults when they are 2 or 3. Not so with Pokemon. Pokemon and humans have the same life span and are considered equal with terms of age. (As in Pokemon are considered teenagers when they're 13, just the same as Humans) Thus, Current is 13, like Ash.

6. Electric Pokemon are not immune to the collars.

7. Misty already has Psyduck.

Among The Pikachus

Ash, Current, and Misty broke into a clearing, and the only female of the group stared. This place was overflowing with Pikachus! She'd never seen a wild herd of Pikachus before, and she never dreamed that there could be so many.

"Ash!"

All three of them turned to see as a woman came running up to them. 

"Hi, Mom," Ash said.

"Thank goodness you're back! There's news that a battle will take place not too far from here…Who's this?"

"This is Misty. A runaway from Cerulean."

"A runaway?" Delia turned to face Misty. "Why would you purposely run away from home and security to this god-awful forest? That's a suicide mission in itself!"

"My home," Misty said flatly, "is devoid of security. I've lived in a house of death for 10 years, knowingly for 3. There are still bloodstains on the floor where they fell."

Delia stared at her. The girl seemed awfully calm about her home and what had happened. Delia was no expert in psychology, but she guessed that this girl had shut the tragedy out of her mind. She had sounded as if she was reciting lessons for a teacher in the 1700's. It seemed as if this Misty had taken the damage, survived it, and put it behind her, but something inside her told her not to look back, to keep going. And she, apparently, could not do that in her home. Ex-home, anyway.

"Excuse me." Misty walked past Delia.

"Why'd she have your jacket on her arm?" Delia asked.

"It's a bandage. When she left Cerulean she jumped into the river. I think she cut herself on a rock or something."

Hmm. Apparently, she'd gone a little crazy before becoming like a sedate TV newscaster.

Misty sat down on a rock, untied the jacket, and pulled it off her arm. It had stopped bleeding, but dried blood made small streams down her arm. There was a rip in her skin where the cut had been made, but that would soon heal.

Tempest sat about 30 feet in front of her, watching her. Another refugee, eh? She figured that they could handle another human. All they had to do was teach her how to live off the land, and how to ration her food so it didn't run out. That particular bit had been hard to teach Ash, as Tempest remembered, but she had considered it her duty. And she considered it her duty to rear the new Human in the way of the Pikachus. Sage would have been proud.

Tempest smiled, remembering her father. He had died of old age, when Ash and Current had been six-year-olds. And with Rainstorm turned traitor and Stormi dead, Tempest had been the one to take over the herd.

Tempest frowned. She had not heard from her brother in a very long time—10 years to be precise—but the saying 'Out of sight, out of mind' had not held true with her. Oftentimes she wandered why he had not turned them in to Mewtwo's army, why they had not all been destroyed. She supposed that he knew that the herd was extremely strong, well-populated, and crafty, and could outwit a small legion if they had to. On that note, maybe he was waiting for the herd to get a weak spot. Or maybe he just couldn't be bothered with a herd that accepted Humans into it.

Well, whatever his reasons, be it 1, 2, or all 3 of them, Rainstorm had not returned. And right now, Tempest had another issue on her mind…the new girl.

Tempest ventured over to Misty and looked up at her. Misty stared right back. Her encounter with Ash and Current left Misty unafraid of the Pikachu, now that she saw they were peaceful.

"Pi ka chupika Pikachu chupi?" Tempest asked. (Translation: Do you understand Pikachu language?)

Misty gave Tempest a blank look.

"Ka chu pi." (Translation: I guess not.) Tempest didn't look surprised. It had been relatively easy to teach Ash Pikachu tongue, but he had been young, and it was easier to teach the young. Delia, on the other hand, had been hard, because she was an adult and had spoken Human all her life. It was a little easier for her than it would have for another, because Delia remembered a little Pikachu from her schooldays, but still, it had been hard. Teaching Misty would not be quite as hard as Delia or quite as easy as Ash, but Tempest would teach her.

Ash, Delia, and Current came towards them and sat. Delia sat down on another rock Ash sat down cross-legged on the ground. Current stretched out lazily and sighed.

"I know that Cerulean is made up mostly of water Pokemon," Ash said, "but do you have any other types of Pokemon?"

Misty ticked her Pokemon off on her fingers. "Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, Psyduck…nope. Why?"

"Because it's easier to have Pokemon who can walk on the land, because the river is pretty far from here. We used to live there, but it became a hotspot for battles. We moved here, instead. We only go down there once a day."

"Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen can live with only a little bit of water," Misty said. "Staryu and Starmie especially. They'll be fine, I think."

"I suppose…wait, that reminds me. You said your Pokemon are collared."

"Yes."

"If you're gonna stay here, you have to get rid of their collars."

"Are you freaking SERIOUS?!"

"I told you, those collars do nothing but hurt your Pokemon. The laws of this herd insist that collars are nowhere near us."

"I can leave, you know."

"Yes, you can, there's nothing preventing you. But think of it…you don't want to go home, and we're the only Humans in this forest as far as civilians go. Imagine alone in that." Ash gestured to the forest all around the clearing. "Imagine being among all those hostile Pokemon. Even if you did head home, you'd be in trouble. They're waiting for us, Misty. They're waiting for us to show ourselves, and then…well."

Misty pulled out her Pokeballs and stared at them.

"We're in danger, Misty, but you'd be in more danger if you went off alone."

Misty closed her fingers around her Pokeballs, then spread out her palm and let the roll off her hand and onto the ground. They opened on impact.

Silently, Misty leaned over and went to her work. She unhooked the collars one by one. When all four of them were in her hand, she set them down, along with 3 of her Pokeballs. Her hands worked the earth until a hole about 2 feet deep was dug. She plopped the collars down, and then dropped the 3 Pokeballs in with them. She kicked the dirt back over the hole, smoothing it with her foot, and called back Goldeen into the last Pokeball. "Goldeen can't transport herself on land, like the others can," she explained. "I have to carry her around."

Ash nodded, then turned to Tempest and said something to her. Tempest spoke back, and then nodded. Ash turned to face Misty again. "Welcome to the herd, Misty. Your Pikachu name is Kapipi." 

Well, that's Chapter 5!

REVIEW!!


End file.
